spyroadoptfandomcom-20200214-history
Whatzit
Basic Info Whatzits are mysterious creatures found on the Dragon Isles. They have the unique ability to modify their body based on their surroundings. As such, they have become sort of a prized possesion of many people. When adapting, the Whatzit takes on specific features of the object or thing it's copying. Scientists have done tests with the Whatzits, but no conclusion has been found on exactly how the Whatzit is able to transform. Occasionally, the Whatzits will change drastically, often due to anger or other instances. These versions have been dubbed by humans as the "Mutant" forme. However, the "Series 2" Whatzits will take on a alternate "Neo" Whatzit! The Whatzit usually abandon their young right after the egg is laid. The exact reasons are unclear to researchers, but it allows humans to take them and raise them as their own. The majority of eggs are found to be laid near the temple in the Whatzit Forest, however others have been found all around the island. It is unknown if the Whatzits were originally from the Dragon Isles, or if they came from some other land. Trivia *The creation of the Whatzits came shortly after Spyro wanted to create his own line of adopts for his shop. They were created shortly after the new year. *The Elemental Whatzits were the first Whatzits to be created *Originally, the Whatzits did not go over well in the shop. Most had to be given away. :( *Whatzit Eggs were created specifically for SpyroAdopt. When someone wanted a Whatzit, they got it in the adult form at the shop. Leveling Info There are 2 stages to this adopt. Egg (from birth) and adult (Level 10). Alternate forme is the "Mutant" forme or the "Neo" forme. There is a 5% to get this version. *This adopt is available by visiting the Whatzit Forest. Variations of the Species Below are all the variations of this creature. (Series 1) Whatzit Egg Green.png|Green Whatzit Egg Green Whatzit.png|Green Whatzit Whatzit Egg Red.png|Red Whatzit Egg Red Whatzit.png|Red Whatzit Whatzit Egg Blue.png|Blue Whatzit Egg Blue Whatzit.png|Blue Whatzit Whatzit Egg Orange.png|Orange Whatzit Egg Orange Whatzit.png|Orange Whatzit Whatzit Egg Pink.png|Pink Whatzit Egg PinkWhatzit.png|Pink Whatzit (Series 2) '' Brown Whatzit egg.png|Brown Whatzit Egg Brown Whatzit.png|Brown Whatzit PastelBlue Whatzit egg.png|PastelBlue Whatzit Egg PastelBlue Whatzit.png|PastelBlue Whatzit PastelGreen Whatzit egg.png|PastelGreen Whatzit Egg PastelGreen Whatzit.png|PastelGreen Whatzit PastelPurple Whatzit egg.png|PastelPurple Whatzit Egg PastelPurple Whatzit.png|PastelPurple Whatzit White Whatzit egg.png|White Whatzit Egg White Whatzit.png|White Whatzit '' Elemental Whatzit Elemental Whatzits are special Whatzits that have taken on the unique powers of the elements. They can be found by solving puzzles on the Forums. There are 2 stages to this adopt. Egg (From birth) and Adult (Level 20). Available by solving the riddles in the The Great Search For The Elementals area on the forums. Light Whatzit Egg.png|Light Whatzit Egg Light Whatzit.png|Light Whatzit Dark Whatzit Egg.png|Dark Whatzit Egg Dark Whatzit.png|Dark Whatzit Fire Whatzit Egg.png|Fire Whatzit Egg Fire Whatzit.png|Fire Whatzit Water Whatzit Egg.png|Water Whatzit Egg Water Whatzit.png|Water Whatzit Earth Whatzit Egg.png|Earth Whatzit Egg Earth Whatzit.png|Earth Whatzit Thunder Whatzit Egg.png|Thunder Whatzit Egg Thunder Whatzit.png|Thunder Whatzit Psychic Whatzit Egg.png|Psychic Whatzit Egg Psychic Whatzit.png|Psychic Whatzit Ice Whatzit Egg.png|Ice Whatzit Egg Ice Whatzit.png|Ice Whatzit Cloud Whatzit Egg.png|Cloud Whatzit Egg Cloud Whatzit.png|Cloud Whatzit Plushie Whatzit Plushie Whatzit are little toys that are painstakingly hand-stitched by Faries. They're sold as gifts at Spyro's Gift Shop. *There are 2 stage to this adopt. Spool (From Birth) and Adult (Level 5). No Alternate Forme. RedPlushEgg.png|Red Spool Red Plushie Whatzit.png|Red Whatzit Plushie GreenPlushEgg.png|Green Spool Green Plushie Whatzit.png|Green Whatzit Plushie OrangePlushEgg.png|Orange Spool Orange Plushie Whatzit.png|Orange Whatzit Plushie Beta Zero-Two Whatzit Beta Zero-Two Whatzits were adopts given out to Skygirl555, Dragonweyrgirl, and Luvedragon for beta testing the forums and adopt site. There was only one form of this adopt. Category:Whatzit Category:Crustzit Category:Event